bw_storm_kings_thunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Paavu "Sun Fist" Swøinikka
Paavu "Sun Fist" of the Swøinikka Herd (b. 10th Kythorn 1466 DR) is a Goliath Monk in the Forgotten Realms. He grew up in the Forlorn Hills, East of Waterdeep. He is currently on a journey to discover the extent of his destiny, and earn the honoured title of Sun Warrior. Backstory Paavu was born into the Swøinikka Herd on 20th Kythorn, 1466 DR; the summer solstice. His uncle and leader of the Herd, Horas "Gold Grin", saw Paavu's birth date as a sure sign that he was blessed. He believed Paavu would be the Herd's new "Sun Warrior", a title reserved for the mightiest Herd warrior, capable of channelling the powers of the Herd's legendary Fire Giant ancestors. Whilst most large Goliath Herds trained their warriors to be beserkers or war druids, Paavu's Herd held to their ancient traditions, training their warriors in the noble ways of the fist, to channel their inner Ki to perform great physical feats. Each solstice, winter and summer, the Herd would gather at Helgedom Styrka, an old temple carved into the mountainside, its creators forgotten. There, the Herd trained hardest, young warriors proving themselves against Herd elders. In the long night of the winter solstice, they would train quiet, quick movement, honing their ability to make the darkness their ally. In the brightness the summer solstice, they would demonstrate feats of strength, inspired by the radiant glory of the sun. The Herd would, on rare occasions, venture down to nearby villages to trade minerals from the mountains for tools and equipment. It was on one of these ventures that Paavu got on the wrong side of Brigadier Ionus Preston. The Brigadier took offence to Paavu's reluctance to move from a tavern table, and ordered his men to beat him. Paavu fought back at first, but they were too many to fight off. Ever since that experience, Paavu has done what he can to stand up against bullies, even if his defiance endangers him. In 1484 DR, as the Herd migrated Southwards along the Forlorn Hills, they attracted the unwanted attention of a fierce mountain lion. At nights, it would steal away with vital supplies, leaving the Herd hungry. Several warriors were sent to defeat the beast, but none were successful, with few escaping alive. Paavu, barely of age and by no means the most capable warrior, felt it his duty to try, even if it meant failure. He followed the tracks of the beast, to the fell cave which it called home. There, he found the lion, feasting on the carcass of a fallen warrior. Paavu charged the lion, armed with nought but staff and fists. Quickly, he saw why the warriors had fallen, and feared he was next. Arms shredded, life leaving him, Paavu thought his end was upon him. But then, he felt a warmth in him. It was weak at first, but grew into a mighty flame. Though weakened, bleeding his life away in a dark cavern, he felt the heat of a solstice sun within him. He saw his tribal markings flare with golden light, filling the cave. He struck the lion once, twice, again and again, his spent arms now alive with power. Paavu emerged from the cave, his blood and the lion's coating his fists. Once the burning strength waned, he collapsed, and did not wake for several days. When he told his Herd of his experience, they all knew he was destined to become the next Sun Warrior. Paavu knew the fight against the lion was but a small test, and was not yet worthy of the powerful title. He spent the following years meditating, training, honing his skill. He has not been able to summon that radiant power at will, nor has it been gifted to him since the cave. Recently, Paavu has realised that he must seek his destiny beyond the Forlorn Hills if he is to find that strength again. After visiting Helgedom Styrka on the summer solstice of 1492 DR, Paavu bid his Herd farewell, and descended the mountain. He decided to make for a town called Daggerford, once referenced by a merchant the Herd once traded with. Relationships Yulis "Silver Tooth" Yulis is Paavu's father. He is the younger brother of Horas, and second in command of the Herd. He is primarily responsible for treating with villagers around the Forlorn Hills, leading the occasional trade expeditions. He is very proud of Paavu's achievements, although worries that his son will fare poorly in the world beyond the mountains. Risa "Life Touch" Risa is Paavu's mother, and comes from a long line of healers in the Herd. She was the one who healed Paavu from his lion inflicted wounds. Her skill as a healer is beyond doubt, however she is often treated poorly by others in the Herd; she believes the Herd should travel further, exploring new lands, and finding new healing herbs. Horas "Gold Grin" Horas, chief of the Herd and Paavu's uncle, holds the Herd's traditions close to his heart. He fully believes the legends of their ancestry, and intends to see the Herd continue with its pilgrimage for as long as he rules. He often sees omens where there are none to be seen, and has been known to read them poorly. However his belief in Paavu's unique abilities is never questioned; mostly because he stands a solid 8' tall, and has shoulders to match. Kark "Proud Chest" Kark is Horas' son, 6 years older than Paavu. and assumed heir of Horas. However, he fears that Paavu will return from his travels stronger, powerful enough to challenge the claim. Paavu has no such ambition, but Kark, like his father, sees signs where there are none to be seen. Abilities * Unarmoured Defense - AC = 10 + WIS + DEX * 'Martial Arts '- Fists and monk weapons do 1d4 damage Mission To discover his destiny, and earn the title of Sun Warrior. Trivia * Goliaths of the Swøinikka Herd have slightly darker skin than other Goliath Herds. They see this as evidence for their Fire Giant heritage. * Paavu is 7'8" tall, but slimmer than the average Goliath. * Whilst some would seek to hide hideous scars, Paavu wears his with pride. * Paavu is expected to someday mate with his second cousin; a comparatively distant relation for the small Herd. He and Urla do not get along, and Paavu does not yet feel the need to mate. * Neither Paavu or his Herd worship a particular deity. Though they acknowledge the existence of Gods, they believe in the power of Nature, and their worship is led by the Herd's Druid, Ikner "Flame Seer". Quotes Category:Characters Category:Brandwatch Players